Distance Makes the Heart Grow Fonder
by THgurl945
Summary: After dating the same girl for 5 years, Rin decides to pop the question. With the wedding less than 11 months away he finds himself back in Iwaobi reunited with his high school pals to ask them to be in his wedding. What happen when he asks Haru to be his best man? Watch as Haru's feelings unfold before him and Rin discovers how he truly feels
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: This story will primarily focus on Haru/ Rin. The only other paring will be Rin and a girl that I make up. The other characters are just there for support._**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 _Distance….._

 _There were two types_

 _The first Physical_

 _The other Emotional_

 _Both of which keep me away from you_

 _I'm so wrapped up in my thoughts that my sense of time is slipping. Seconds, minutes, hours are all a blur. To be labelled as someone of few words, my minds is racing with thoughts, questions, and concerns all about him. I barely feel myself walk down the aisle. Legs and arms moving on instinct. I take my place behind him. Makoto, Rei, Nagisa, Sousuke, and Nitori take their places behind me and thus my torment begins._

 _My ears perk as the pastor asks if anyone objects. With vigour I raise my hand, and shout 'Yes, I do'….Ha if only. My heart won't let me do something like that to him. Today is his special day, not mine. It's not about me and my feelings. I've had countless opportunities to tell him how my heart felt. That time in when we were in high school and he came to my house in tears when his first girlfriend cheated. He said, 'Haru you would never do something like this. You would always be loyal. Why can't I find someone like you'? Or that time in the hotel just a few weeks ago, with his head resting on my lap he quietly whispered 'Do you love me'? He waited in silence for an answer, but one never came. I suddenly found beating of the rain on the window pane more interesting. Yet another perfect opportunity ruined by my silence. Even now as the pastor waits with anticipation for someone, anyone to speak up, I remain silent. The pastor moves on, and I ponder whether I just lost the last chance I will ever get._

 _The next few hours. No. Seconds. No. Minutes pass and then she speaks. The rhinestones on her cream coloured dress, glisten like the tears in the corners of her eyes. She speaks of an undying love for him and paints picture of a beautiful future filled with love and prosperity and a white picket fence. She is absolutely beautiful, stunning rather. But not in comparison to the man standing across from her. She finishes her speech and we move on._

 _My ears are trained to his deep voice. The second he opens his mouth, my world seems to make sense again. My eyes meet the back of his tuxedo and I find myself staring in awe at the man in front of me. His hair usually a dishevelled mess, now combed thoroughly and tucked behind his ears. Black polyester cascading down his broad shoulders, highlighting the curve of his back and continuing down his long legs and toned arse. My halt their travel at his legs. They were always the part of him that got to me. Though he hasn't swam for years, his legs still have the definition of a swimmer. Polyester teasing me as it wraps around his legs like a vice, bring my attention to every muscle. Abductors, Biceps, Hamstrings, oh my. I am suddenly jealous of his suit and want nothing but to rip it off. He cleans up nicely, but I like him best in his swim suit. His voice suddenly stops and I am brought back to reality._

 _His muscles tense as he struggles to find his words. On instinct, I place a hand on his back. Ruby eyes meet mine and I feel his muscles relax under my touch. He finds his words and directs his attention to her. I can feel the distance between myself and him growing the longer he speaks. He says 'You are wonderful' and we grow_ _ **1,000**_ _feet apart. He says 'you are special'; another_ _ **1,000**_ _feet. He says 'I love you'; another_ _ **1,000**_ _feet. He finishes with 'forever' and that seals the deal. I am forever chained to my position as best friend, as confidant; but never lover. For I'm not the one wearing the expensive white dress across from him. I merely stand in a tuxedo at his side. He takes her hand and I can't breathe. The room is suddenly spinning. My eyes zero-in on the tiny piece of gold resting in the palm of his hand. My chest clenches as he slides it on her appendage. This is it. This my death and I welcome it with open arms. Sweat cascading down my brow, heart beating erratically, breathing laboured, I brace myself for what's coming next: The kiss._

 _We were always neck and neck in and out of the water, but he has strayed too far this time. He is too far out of my grasp. He doesn't just belong to me and our friendship anymore. He's taken on much more serious covenant: marriage. The pastor announces the three words I've been dreading all day. Kiss. The. Bride. Those three words echo in my ears and I feel my legs buckle beneath. I don't think I'm strong enough to watch this. Against my will, I feel myself reach out for him. I can almost feel his broad comforting shoulder, but he leans in instead._

 _Time stops as he moves in to seal the deal. Watching this scene play out before me, I so desperately wish I could find the pause button and come back to this when I was ready. This is the reality that I have chosen. I have lost him forever. I watch as the distance between their lips grows closer._ _ **3 feet**_ _. I am drenched in sweat._ _ **2 feet**_ _. My airways are closing down._ _ **6 inches**_ _. My heart is beating out of my chest._ _ **2 inches**_ _. My knees have given way._ _ **1 inch**_ _. I close my eyes and brace for impact. I feel my muscles relax against the cool tile floor. I shut my eyes and dream of Rin._

 **Haru….….Haru... Are you alright?...Haru ….Wake Up!…..HARUKA….**


	2. Chapter 2: The Announcement pt 1

Hey everyone. Thanks so much for following this story. It means the world to me since this is my first fic. I am sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I just moved to China and I'm still trying to get adjusted to that. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

 **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW**... please =)

 **CHAPTER 2** : The Announcement pt 1

*takes place 11 months prior to chapter 1*

 _ **Aug 8**_

 _Impatient Winds blow through_

 _Sweeping me off my feet_

 _and closer to you_

 **BEEP…...BEEP….BEEP…** 'Ngghhh, not today'. I pull my sheets over my head, turn over and pretend like i don't hear it. Where did Sunday go? Where did my only day of relaxation go? Just a few hours ago I was enjoying a warm Sunday afternoon. The day started with me on the grill. I can still smell the charcoal and lemon on the mackerel that i grilled for lunch. Time flew by and next thing I knew night had come and it was time for a cool bath and then bed. The perfect end to the perfect day. Some call it boring, but I call it simple. And I like simple. **BEEP….BEEP…..** Against my better judgement, I stretch my arm out from under the softness of my sheets and across my nightstand to shut the alarm off. Arms falling short, I knock the alarm clean off the nightstand and a loud **THUD** rings through the house. 'Guess it's gonna be one of those days'. **BEEP…..BEEP…..BEEP…...**

Dressing for work proved to be more of chore today than anything else. I lacked the motivation to put my arms through the sleeves of my white jacket. Or the energy to lift my legs into my black slacks. Or to the want to secure my apron around my waist. I sat their staring at the uniform, seriously debating whether or not to call off.

'If I don't go in today, I could spend my day relaxing. I might even go check out the new swimming complex they just built. But, that means the staff would be in charge for the day. And I trust they can handle it. What could possibly go wrong'?

My mind briefly revisits what happened a few weeks ago when I decided to take a day off. I came back the next day to overflowed toilets, a broken stove, and complaints from customers. For the sake of my restaurants safety and my reputation, I find the motivation to go to put my uniform on.

After a quick bite of the left over mackeral, I start on my way to work. **RING ..RING..RING.** I hear the phone faintly ring as a lock the door. I don't bother running back in to answer it. 'Probably just someone from work'.

It's only a twenty minute walk to work but I like to use the time to let my mind wander. Not much has changed in the past few years. With the addition of an outdoor mall , a swimming complex, and _Shioyaki_ , Iwatobi has remained completely the same. The old train station is still in the middle of town, Iwatobi and Samezuka are still rivals, and I still live in the same house. People have come and gone, but overall nothing has changed.

But the seasons are starting to. The faintest hint of yellow is starting to dust the green leaves. Green. Tachibana Makoto. My mind drifts to my best friend. I wonder how life is treating him up in Tokyo. With him running his counseling practice and me managing a _Shioyaki_ , neither of us has seen each other in the past five years. Brief phone conversations and the occasional Christmas card have been the epitome of our friendship. Come to think of it, I haven't seen the rest them in an even longer time. Last time Makoto and I spoke, he told me Nagisa moved to the US to study penguin behavior and Rei was getting his masters in the science of Exhibition and Visual presentation( what ever that means). For a group of swimmers that really only wanted to swim, we turned out to be really successful. Even him. I see red for a moment and stop walking to collect myself. Rin. I wonder what he's doing right now. After he graduated from Samezuka, he stayed around Iwatobi for a while, taking on odd jobs until he figured out what he wanted to do with his life. Those were good times. We would hang out at my house everyday watching movies and escaping the summer sun. At the end of our day, when the sun had gone down and the moon in its place, he would show his crooked smile I had grown accustomed to and then say 'Later'. Which always meant he'd be back the next day to start our routine all over again. But one day he just disappeared. I searched for him for a week all over Iwatobi, before I called Makota and he told me he'd left for Australia. Seven years have come and gone and I haven't gotten a word since. No goodbye, just a simple 'Later' to summarize what our friendship was.

As soon as thoughts of him begin to fester, I arrive at the front door of my destination. Taking a deep breathe, I lock these thoughts of Rin away and push the red and black door of _Shioyaki_ so that I can begin my simple day.

* * *

'Ok Chef Nanase , we got 5 Yakitori, 4 Shrimp Tempura, and 3 of your signature Spicy Mackerel', Aoi says as he scrambles through the kitchen doors. An order this big can only mean one thing: Lunch Rush. Not wanting to waste time, I give Aoi a nod and signal for everyone to begin preparing.

'Chef Nanase, the meat has been seasoned for the Yakitori and is ready for the grill and Kyo breading the shrimp for the Tempura', Shun yells across the kitchen.

'Alright Shun, send the meat to Yuu to be grilled'.

Shun and Kyo are two of the fastest prep chefs that I know. Usually before Aoi completely finishes reading off the order, those two have everything prepared are sending it to the grill or fryer. I watch from across the kitchen as Shun chops vegetables with lightening speed, while Kyo runs around the kitchen delivering food to Yuu. They truly are the perfect pair. One fast and direct, the other the passive yet responsive.

'Chef Nanase, the Tempura and Yakitori are done and just need your garnish. And the Mackerel is almost cooked'.

' Hmm, send it over so I can check and garnish, Yuu'.

I met Yuu outside of Iwatobi's 75th reunion swim meet selling cheap street food. He said his dream was to work in a real restaurant and it just so happened I needed someone on the grill. The rest was history. My restaurant gets nothing but praise because of his attention to detail with grilling meat. Always making sure the grill is not too hot so that the meat retains its moisture and tenderness.

'Here are the Yakitori, Tempura, and Mackerel, Chef Nanase', Yuu says as he set the plates in from of me. Within seconds, Yasu, the only women in the entire kitchen and the only person in the world skilled enough to be called my Sous-chef, is at my side.

'Chef, are you ready'? I nod and begin looking over the plates.

Yakitori with charcoal lines cascading up and down

Tempura is golden brown and flaky

Mackerel with a hint of pink on the underbelly

I finish the last part of the inspection with careful eyes watching me. I lean down, close my eyes, and inhale slowly. Immediately seasonings erupt and overload my senses. I feel the fragrances wrap around me like cool water and I am briefly taken back to Iwatobi high school pool. I open my eyes and nod at Yasu. Nothing needs to be said.

' I had a feeling it'd be good'. She quickly adds garnish to the plates and rings the bell for Aoi, whom comes rushing in moments later. Aoi sends the food out in record speed. I look at the clock, hoping at least a few hours went by. To my surprise it's only been 50 minutes. Only 5 more hours of this to go.

* * *

'Goodnight Chef. See you tomorrow' , my staff says in unison as turn to leave.

Yasu stays behind to help me re-organize the kitchen.

'I'm just saying Haru. It was a long day and going out for drinks would do us some good. And besides it'd be my treat'.

Annoyed, my eyes briefly look up from counting the bags of flour. She'd been suggesting we get drinks since she started working here 2 years ago. I've managed to decline every time, except for Halloween last year when I was practically dragged. Her dyed blonde hair and skin tight maid costume got us into one the largest clubs in Tokyo, _Magic Stick_. Did I mention it was a gay bar? From the moment I walked in, clad in my chef's uniform, I was hit on by every man, woman, and vampire . I got the nickname Feisty Chef that night because I refused to let anyone touch me. To avoid getting kicked out of the club, Yasu thought she'd loosen me up with alcohol. Most of the night was a blur because of all the alcohol force fed down my throat. Somehow woke up the next morning, beside a loud and eccentric man that called himself Momotaru. I am never going out with her again.

'Its' Monday Yasu', I say with a roll of the eyes. I focus my attention back on the flour.

' So? What does that mean?'.

' It means we have work tomorrow. And who told you it was ok for you to call me Haru'?

She walks over, wraps her arm around me, and leans down to whisper.

'I think we are way past honourifics, Feisty Chef'

If looks could kill, she'd already be six feet under.

Catching my glare, she backs away slowly. 'Geez you need to loosen up just wait. One day you're going to be begging me to go have a drink with you'

She waves her hands around as she continues. ' I can see it now. You calling me up at 2 am because something catastrophic happened in your life'.

I stay silent and let her ramble on about someday needing her for a drink.

By the time we finish, the sun long gone down and the moon in its place.

'You need a ride?, she asks dangling the keys to her mint coloured moped in my face.

'No, I'm going to walk'. I turn and start on my journey back home.

'Alright see you tomorrow…...Feisty Chef'

Before I have time to react, Yasu zips past me on her moped. Too exhausted to think I let my feet guide me home. I follow the same path from this morning. The night sky casting a dark shadow on everything in its path.

From a block away, I see something in front of my door. I never have visitors this late unless it's Yasu trying to drag me out the house for a drink. As I approach, that something morphs into broad shoulders and an expensive suit. Male. I try to get a glimpse of their face, but the brightness of porch light masks and casts a shadow across his face. I am left wondering who could possibly be at my door this late and why? A long yawn startles and reminds me that I am exhausted. A glance at my watch tells me that it is 11:00 pm. I have another long day of work ahead of me. I just want a cool bath and a bed. Not a visitor.

I slowly ascend the stairs. Bright red sneakers are the first thing that catch my eye. This person must value comfort to be wearing such an expensive suit with sneakers. By the time I am at the top of the stairs, I am face to face with my visitor. I squint to see if I can catch the features of his face. But the porch light is determined to keep my guest a mystery. My eyes fall to his exposed collar bone. He's wearing a necklace with something that resembles a...shark tooth. There is only one person that I know that owns one of those.

Through the shadows, my eyes are met with a shark tooth grin. When he steps from out of the comforts of the shadows ruby eyes meet mine and my knees buckle.

'Hello Haru. Long time no see'.

 _ **I should have gotten that drink.**_


	3. Sorry Guys 对不七

HEy everyone. I am so sorry for the lack of updating. Life has been so hectic. With school, the Chinese firewall blocking fanfic, and the terrible air quality in Beijing, I have just had a hell of a time. I hope that you all aren't mad. Since i am able to get on now I will be updating like crazy. Cause who knows when I'll be able to get on again.

Thanks all 谢谢

THgurl945 唐楠


End file.
